A Game for Both Generations
by Sabertoothshadow
Summary: They think the games over. They think everyones safe. That they can start families without fear of Sburb, or Sgrub. They were wrong. So what happens when they're wrong and the kids have known for years they're going to play the new version, Skurb, and thought they were prepared. They were also wrong. More inside. I should mention that this is before the actual story, 7-11 chapters


**Summary: **They think the games over. They think everyone's safe. That they can start families without fear of Sburb, or Sgrub. They were wrong. So what happens when they're wrong and the kids have known for years they're going to play the new version, Skurb, and thought they were prepared. They were also wrong. Now Kailie, Dirn, Mai, Jarime, Erisio, Karik and Mailo face the terrors of Skrub with only one wish in mind, to get back to they're loved ones alive. Or for some, to murder the reason for their session.

**}{∆}{**

The nubby-horned blue-eyed girl awoke with a start as 'Where the City meets the Sea' began playing from her phone. She groaned and rolled over as it played. Her alarm clock clearly stated that the time was 3 in the morning. _3 in the gog-damned fucking morning_. She still had fours of precious nightmare filled sleep. Who in their right-minds was calling the half-troll at such an hour. She checked the caller ID and it all made sense.

"What the actual _fuck_ Strider? It's 3 in the fucking morning and you felt like awaking from my tortured slumber when I still have 4 hours of needed gog-fucking-damned sleep. What in the jegus could be so fucking important that you had to wake me up?" She complained in the phone as she answered.

"Shit. I got the wrong Vanbert. You haven't even started the game if your sleeping. Fucking great. At least now I understand what you meant when you said I called you." A male voice replies

"What the ever-loving fuck are you talking about Dirn? I'm too fucking tired for your bullshit. Explain yourself." 'Vanbert' demands with a yawn.

"Nah, you'll find out. Did you know your pretty much a female version of Uncle Karkat at 3 in the morning?" The boy named Dirn Strider chuckles on the other end.

"No duh fuckwit, he is my dad. Just fucking explain yourself so I can go back to sleep before I have to start another fucking murderous day at the hell-hole I am forced to attend under the mask of it being a fucking school." The girl groans, blue eyes blood shoot from lack of sleep.

"Geez Kailie someone's pissed."

"I'm fucking tired!" The half-troll teenager known as Kailie Vanbert growls into the speaker.

"Whatever. Have fun at school while current you and I beat the living shit outta this game."

"What?" But its too late. Beeping indicates that Dirn already hang up. Kailie groans and drops her Galaxy touch-screen phone onto her bedside table and collapsed once more into the threating darkness full of fear she knew as sleep.

3 years later another nubby-horned troll comes into the almost 16 year olds room.

"Come on, wake the fuck up kid." A rough male voice says.

"Huh? Arghhhh, yeah, yeah. I'm getting up." Kailie groans as her eyes flutter open. Why was she reminded about that call of all things again?

"Breakfast is ready and downstairs. Hurry the fuck up and get ready." The older troll says as Kailie gets up.

"Good morning to you too Karkat-dad." Kailie yawns.

"Whatever." Karkat says, rolling his eyes but he hugs back when Kailie wraps her arms around him. From afar anyone may believe that Kailie looked like any normal troll but it was obvious that was a lie when compared to her father. Though the male was dark grey with scarlet red eyes that had yellow backs, the teen was a pale grey with sapphire blue eyes on white backs. The daughter also had three sharp teeth sticking over her bottom black-red lip.

"Now, out you hop while I get changed." Kailie said, shoving her father out the door though Karkat seemed all but happy to oblige.

After her shower Kailie chucked on her purple long shirt over her black sports bra. The top was her favorite as it had her sign on it rather then some stupid catch phrase. Not to say that she didn't like her other clothes, she defiantly did, but it was a school rule for students to wear their symbol on their shirts. Even humans had to pick one. She put on some black jeans over the top that was a hand above her knees and grabbed her bag that her friend had gotten her for her 15th birthday, as to replace the school bag broken a week earlier in a strife. The bag already had all her stuff in it and her hair, which unlike her fathers took no time to brush, was left down as normal and reached her legs. She checked her clock and smirked to herself. It had taken her exactly 7 minutes to get up and get ready. She liked it when things worked like that. She left her room and raced downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Dads!" She greeted.

"Good Morning Kailie, how'd you sleep?" A blue-eyed raven haired human with buckteeth smiled at her as he served her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"I won't really call wondering around dream-bubbles and talking to the dead sleeping." Kailie said. "But other then that pretty good." She added.

"Oh that's right. I always forget you have a dream-bubble self." The dorky looking man said.

"Yep." Kailie nodded as she took a forkful of egg and bacon.

"What did you dream about then?" The blue eyed person asked as he served his and Karkat's plates and sat down.

"Strider." Kailie said in a flat, annoyed tone. Blue-eyes rose an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry, the fucking terror will pass though out the day." Karkat said.

"Karkat! Don't swear in front of our daughter!" Blue-eyes said protectively.

"What? It's not like it'll fucking matter much John, she already swears and shit." Karkat said.

"Still! It's not fatherly of you!" John protested, only to get an eye-roll in return. Both Kailie and Karkat can sense another 'fatherly' speech on its way so Karkat's mouth meets John's in a successful admit to shut him up. Kailie quickly finishes her meal and leaves as the kissing gets worse.

**-seventhHeart [SH] started annoying peacefulBookworm [PB]-**

**SH: sup mai**

**SH: mai?**

**SH mai!**

**SH: maiiiiiii!**

**SH maaaaaaaiiiiiii!**

**SH mmmmmmmaaaaaaaiiiiiii!**

**SH: mmmmmmmaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!**

**PB: You could Have given Me a Chance to Reply.**

**SH: its imp()rtant!**

**PB: What is It kailie?**

**SH: tell strider to HURRY the fuck UP!**

**PB: I do Not see Why that Is so Important.**

**SH: I need t() get ()ut ()f the h()use bef()re my dads kissing turns int() s()mething… gr()sser**

**PB: Doesn't uncle John have Work?**

**SH: its his day ()ff**

**PB: Well then I do Understand.  
PB: We shall Be there Soon.**

**SH: huuuuuuurry!**

**-peacefulBookworm [PB] ceased calming seventhHeart [SH]-**

"Bye dads!" Kailie called before putting in her pink fuzzy headphones, a gift from her uncle apparently they had some ironic purpose she didn't get it though because she hated pink, and headed out the house just as a lime green car pulled up.

"Finally." Kailie grumbled as she got into the car.

"Awww, you miss me Vanbert?" Dirn smirked as he waved at her, block shades on top of his head as always revealing eyes that, like Kailie's, changed color every so often. Today the were Green with lines of red as they so often were. Stupid eyes.

"Fuck off Strider." Kailie says, getting in the back seat as the Strider went to drive off. She hated car pooling with Dirn. It meant relaying on him and she hated that. The red/green eyed boy sat at the front in his grey/white top with his 'atomic disk', as he so often called it, on it. That was his sign.

"You could pretend being a little nicer to each other." A female voice sighed. She was sitting in the passengers sit. She had horns that resembled her mothers. A green sign sat on a pink top. Again her uncles voice ran though Kailie's mind 'ironic your best friend almost always wears pink when you hate it' normally such thoughts wont bother her but, after thinking about the head phones it was stuck in her head.

"I swear you stopped trying that line ages ago Mai." Kailie said with a light laugh. "Anyway~ morning moirail!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too Kailie." Mai said.

"So Vanbert, learn anything new last night?" Dirn said.

"Always straight to the point." Kailie rolled her eyes. "And nop, I had a dream about the time you woke me up at 3 in the fucking morning." She says.

"I never did that." Dirn says.

"You did, when we were thirteen." Kailie said, rolling her eyes. "Don't know why I'd remember that of all things." She sighed.

Next thing Kailie knew she was in History class, sleeping. History always bored her. Her parents were the history. They recreated it. They could tell her anything so its not like she was failing. Plus the teachers seemed not care anyway. As she slept Kailie's eyes opened and she knew that she wasn't in the classroom. She looked down at her black pjs with the blue bubble in the center of the shirt.

"Lets see what memory Ill be seeing now." She muttered to her self as she took the teleportizer that lend to her bubble.

Kailie entered a room much like the one she was in, in fact an exact replica. Only from a year ago. She lay day in the bed and watched the memory take her.

A year ago Kailie awake a second after closing her eyes and found herself in a completely different room then the one she'd fallen asleep in.

"What the fu-" She started.

"Hello Mi'lady. This is your humble quarters. Or that's how I'd greet you if I was a servant." A familiar voice greeted.

"Aradia?" I say surprisedly.

"So you do know me. Nice to meet you, I'm Aradia, Maid of Time." She introduced herself.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm Kailie Vanert. Something of something." Kailie replied.

"Something of something? Silly child you're the Muse of Blood." Aradia starts, then looks as if she's going to say something else that may or may not be important. She has no idea though because the bell goes and Kailie needs to get to the next class.

}{

_A/N – sorry for the really bad OOC_

_And there are gonna be halftrolls_

_I'm going to sleep now._


End file.
